gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle/Italy, Here We Come!
This is the third restaurant in Emily's Message in a Bottle. Level 11 - Italy, Here We Are! What happened to the restaurant over all those years? Let's work together to fix it up! *Francois, Brigid, Antonio, Edward, Evelyn, Emily, Patrick, Filippo, Paige and donkey all enter the place. *Paige pets the donkey. *Edward: Filippo, where is my father? *Filippo: Oh! Balky and I are supposed to go get him! *Filippo and Balky leave the place. *Antonio: Edward... The restaurant... *Evelyn: It's not so bad, really... We could fix it up. *Francois: It's a dump. *Emily: Francois! *Brigid: He's merely stating the obvious, dear. *Patrick: Mom, that's not helpful. *Edward: Now, now everyone. *Edward: With a little love and patience... and if we work together... *Edward: ...we could have her back to her old self in no time! Maybe even better! *One person visits the old place. *"Hey, are you guys re-opening the restaurant?" *The people visit the old place. *Edward: Er… well, no exac- *"HEY EVERYONE! THEY'RE REOPENING EMILIA'S PLACE!" During the level *Emily rebuilds the restaurant! Afterward *Antonio repairs the oven. *Edward: Well, the old place is looking better already. *Antonio finishes the oven! *'Back in Napoli''' *Antonio: Working here makes me feel young again! *Brigid: Oh really...? *Patrick: Oh, man - I do NOT need to hear stuff like that. *Brigid and Antonio leave after they smile. *Evelyn: I LOVE being in Napoli again. *Emily: Could you imagine LIVING here? *Francois: The weather is amazing! *Emily: And the food! *Paige: Fishies! Here, fishy, fishy, fishies! *Paige: Where are the fishies? *Patrick: She's taken to the place like a fish to water. *Edward: That she has... She really has. Level 12 - Ti Vogliamo, Napoli! There’s only one thing the family is sure about when it comes to Napoli: they love it! *Edward enters the place. *Edward: Where is everyone? *Edward thinks to act. *Emily, Francois, Evelyn, Brigid and Paige enter the place. *Francois: Ciao, Eduardo! *Francois: Bo-on-gior-no! *Emily: Ugh! I can't get over how charming Napoli is! *Brigid: And the men are SO cuuu- *Antonio: So WHAT, exactly? *Brigid: Er… cuuurious. I was going to say 'curious', right ladies? *Evelyn and Emily: Right! *Paige: You said they were cute before, Gramma! *Some time later... *Emily cooks the pizza! *Emily: Great! The pizza oven is working again! *Emily attempts to get pizza out of the oven. It's HOT! *Emily: Ouch! *Emily burns! *Edward: I user to burn myself all the time too when I was first getting started! *Edward points to the oven peel. *Edward: Here, you'd better use this for now. *Emily: Smart... *Edward wears the chef hat. Afterward *Paige plays with young Emily doll. *Emily: Thanks again for watching Paige, Dad. *Edward: Of course, dear. Anytime. *Emily and Patrick leave the place. *Evelyn: How are you, dear? *Edward: At the moment, I'm wondering if Filippo will be back with me father before Christmas... *Evelyn: He can take as long as he likes. I love it here. *Edward: I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. *Evelyn: We used to talk about retiring here, remember? *Edward: We still could... *Evelyn: Yes, but that was before grandchildren. *Edward: Don't you mean 'grandchild'? *Evelyn: Give it time, Edward, give it time. Level 13 - The Search Begins! The search for Vittorio is on! Help Emily fix something for them to take with them. *Antonio enters the place. *Antonio: Still no sign of Filippo anywhere. *Edward: Okay, I'll ask around... *Edward: ...see if anyone knows where he and Poppa were staying. *Antonio: I'll start at the village. *Edward: I'll check the docks. *Edward: You want to see some fishies, Paige? *Antonio leaves the place. *Paige: YEAH!! *Edward: Ask your mother to pack us a lunch, and I'll take you to a VERY special place. *Paige leaves the place, and Emily enters. During the level *Emily prepares lunch for Paige and Edward. Afterward *In the dock, there was a fisherman, Edward and Emily. *Edward: How much do you remember from that day? *Emily: I remember it was my birthday... *The fish jumps from the sea. *Paige: Fishes! *Emily: I remember him giving me the doll, watching her climb into the boat... *Emily: Dad? In all those years, why didn't we come visit? *Edward: Life got so busy with you and your sister... *Edward: It went by so fast... *Paige tries to get a fish. *Emily: PAIGE! *Emily tripped into a bucket getting Paige. *Then Emily places her down. *Emily: Oh my goodness - I am SO sorry. *Emily: She's um... a bit obsessed with 'fishes' at the moment. *"That's quite alright" *"You can pick one if you want." *'Fishes!' *The bucket has fish! *Paige: Please, Mommy! Can I have one? *Emily: We don't have amy place to keep them, honey. *Paige: I could put them in the fountain, Mommy! Pleeeease? *The fish jumps out of the bucket of water. Level 14 - A Stranger at the Docks Hope, nostalgia, excitement... And a stranger at the docks! *Evelyn: Edward! Come join us, dear. *Edward: There's been no word from Filippo. *Antonio: He'll be here, Edward, don't worry. *Edward: I don't know, Poppa seems pretty good at disappearing. *Evelyn: Edward, we still don't know what happened. *Edward: We know he never tried to contact us - not once in thirty years. *Edward: Maybe making all this effort is a bit much, that's all. *Emily: Don't worry, Dad. We'll take care of it - I promise. *Evelyn and Antonio leave the place. Afterward *Back at the docks was a fisherman and Paige. *Paige goes to the fisherman. *"Well, hello there." *"Don't I know you?" *Paige: I'm Paige! *"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl!" *Paige: What's your name? *"People call me 'grandpa'. *Paige: I have two grappa's, but one of them I never see. *Paige: But my Grappa Edward plays with me ALL the time! *"Say... would you like to help me catch some fish?" Level 15 - The Long Wait Patrick finally receives his flowers today. Unfortunately, they're not the only thing that's still missing... *In the old Family Restaurant, Patrick places with flowers. *Patrick: There we are! The perfect place to sell some flowers. *Patrick: Now we only have to wait for the flowers themselves. *Edward: And for Filippo and my father... *Patrick: Don't worry, Edward... They should be here any minute. *Francois: Not if they're coming by donkey... *Paige: My pony is back! *Filippo and Balky enter the place. *Antonio: Filippo! *Filippo: Everyone - I know you're wondering what I'm doing back so soon... *Filippo: It's your father - I left him at my farm... *Filippo: ...but when I got back, he was gone! During the level *Emily receives the flowers for Patrick. Afterward *Emily: Paige, sweetie - what's that? *Paige: Seashells Grappa gave me! *Edward" Paige. Grandpa didn't give that to you. *Paige: Yes, he did! Down at the docks! *Bri9gid: Patrick - did you let Paige go down to the docks by herself!? *Patrick: Gulp. *EMily: Paige - you are NEVER to go ANYWHERE alone. *Paige: But I'm not alone... Grappa is there! *Edward: Paige, I'd like to meet this 'other' grandpa. *Emily: Me too. Level 16 - Old Quarrels The arrival of the brothers was a surprise for everybody – and not exactly in a good way. *A fisherman disappeared from the docks while Emily, Paige and Edward go to the docks. *Emily: Paige, can you show us where this grandpa of yours is? *Paige: I don't know...! *Emily: Can you tell us what he looked like, sweetheart? *Paige: He was really, really old... *Paige: ...and smelled like Balky! *Emily: Like Filippo's donkey? *Edward: Well - I suppose there's nothing we can do... *Edward: You've learned your lesson about wandering off, right Paige? *Edward: If you want to go fishing again, you just tell your real grandpa and I'll take you. *Paige: Promise? *Edward: I promise. *Paige: Can we do it right now? *They're happy. Afterward *The Napoli brothers enter the old place. *Vinicio: Hello everyone! How are- *Marco: Yes, hello. How is everyone? Good? Oh you have changed a lot. *Marco: Okay! Let's get going then. We don't have all day. *Evelyn: And you haven't changed a lot. *Vinicio: Still in a rush, Marco? *Marco: Well, I guess we're all anxious to show dad how successful we've all become! *Vinicio: Our Poppa is alive! And soon he'll share his secret with us... *Edward: Guys... Dad was supposed to be here but he's... gone missing... again. *Gino: WHAT? Is this some kind of joke? *Gino: I'm out of here. *Gino and Vinicio leave the place. *Marco: I don't have time for this. *They're sad. Level 17 - Surprise Wears Yellow Time to meet Paige's 'other grandpa'. Could this possibly be...? *Paige: Mommy, where did Grappa's brothers go? *Emily: Well... sweetie... *Emily: You know how it's not fun if you don't get what you want? *Emily: Mommy's daddy and her uncles really want to see old grandpa. *Emily: I think they're a little upset... *Paige: What if old grappa comes back? *Emily: That would certainly help. *Evelyn, Patrick and Paige leave the place. Afterward *Patrick enters the place. *Patrick: Edward - have you seen Paige? *Edward: Oh dear... I hope she's not at the docks again! *Vito: C'mon, pony! Go! Go! Go! *Paige: Look everyone! I found Grappa! *'An unusual pony' *Filippo enters the place. *Filippo: Slow down, will you? *Filippo: What's the matter guys? Don't you recognize your own father? *Vittorio takes off the fisherman hat. Level 18 - Lost Memories Memories can be lost, but what about feelings? Keep an eye on Vittorio! *Edward: Poppa? **Emily: Grandpa? *Paige: Grappa? **Antonio: Dad? *Paige: Grappa! **Emily: Grandpa! *Emily gave Vittorio a hug/kiss! *Emily: Grandpa, it IS you! You're alive! *Edward picks up Paige nd places down. *Paige: Grappa, I found gray Grappa! *Vito: I'm sorry... do I know you? *Edward: Poppa... it's me, Edward... Don't you remember me? *Vito: It's a lovely home you have here, Edward. *Vito: How long have you lived here? *Filippo: I wanted to wait to see what would happen if he saw you guys... *Filippo: But there's something you need to know... During the level *Emily has to keep an eye on Vito. Afterward *Flipoo: When we found your father, Edward, he was next to his boat, unconscious. *Filippo: When he woke, he didn't remember a thing... *Edward: You mean he lost his memory!? *Brigid: Trauma, shock... *Evelyn: Poor thing - he doesn't remember a soul. *Emily: Let me talk to him. *Emily goes to Vito. *Emily: Grandpa? *Vito: Am I your grandfather young lady? *Emily: You are... *Vito: I'm sorry I don't remember you. *Emily: That's okay, grandpa. *Emily: It's just good to see you again. Level 19 - Remember Me? The only person that knows Emilia’s secret ingredient is back, but… *Vito: Okay... Let me see if I have this right. *Vito: Antonio... *Vito: ...Edward... *Vito: Evelyn, *Vito: Paige, *Vito: Francois, *Vito: Brigid, *Vito: and little Evelyn Emily O'Malley.. *Vito goes to FIlippo. *Filippo: No, no, no! *Filippo: Francois, Patrick, Nigel, Danforth, Emily, Brittney, Fuschia, Cinnamon. *Vito: I'm sorry, who are you again? *Antonio: Well, one thing's for sure... *Antonio: ...Momma's secret is as safe as ever. Afterward *Edward: Poppa... Er, Vito... *Edward: There's more we need to discuss. *Edward: I know you're still processing things, so I'll go slow- *Antonio: You have three other sons, and they all left before you got here. *Vito is confused. *Vito: Really? Why did they leave? *Edward: Well, a long time ago you promised to let them in on a secret. *Vito: I did? What was it? *Antonio: Well, that's what we were hoping you could tell us. *Antonio: I'm sorry, I'm afraid I haven't the faintest clue. *Edward: It's not important now. *Vito: My other sons - will they be back? *Edward: I... I guess? I'm not sure... Level 20 - One Big Happy Family There's only one way to bring Vito's memories back! *At the old place, Emily cleans the flower stand while Vito and Paige makes drawings. *Paige: Gray Grappa, how come you got here? *Vito: Hmmm? You know, I don't really remember now... *Vito: Oh! It has something to do with me being a grandfather. *Paige: Am I your grandbaby? *Vito stands up from the table. *Vito: Well, I suppose if the nice people around here are to be believed... *Vito: You'd be my GRAT granddaughter. *Vito: But I can hardly be that old, can I? *Paige stands up. *Paige: Yeah, you can - you're like a hundred years old! *Paige: Moommy! I drew Grandy Grappa a drawing! *Paige shows a drawing! *Emily: Did you see that, Grandpa Vito? *Emily: That's you, Edward, Antonio, Marco, Vinicio, and Gino... *Emily: ...and they're having a party together! One big happy family! *Vito and Paige leave the place. Afterward *At the docks, Filippo, Edward and Emily are at the docks. *Emily: You know, this is not the reunion I was hoping for when we left Snuggford…. *Edward: No... *Edward: ...but then again, I'm not sure you'd really want a family like ours to be reunited... *Filippo: You know, the doctors say people who suffer traumatic memory loss... *Filippo: ...have a chance to recover... *Filippo: ...during... *Filippo: ...ahem... *Filippo: ...family reunions... *Edward: Great... *Emily: Great! *Emily: You know, Paige made a drawing for grandpa Vito... *Emily: She called it 'Happy Family'. *Emily: It reminded me of the last time I was here... when you were all together. *Edward thinks around. *Edward: Oh, to heck with it! *Edward: We'll just have to visit my brothers and convince them to return! *Emily: Happy family reunion! *They're excited for reunion! References